monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Catallia Kairstein
Catallia Kairnstein, also known as "Cat", is the daughter of the literary vampire Carmilla and twin sister of Camilla Kairnstein. Personality Catallia is fierce and loyal. This could be due to the fact that many of her early years was during an era when she expected to behave like a "proper young lady." And thus her rebelious nature was born. Catallia is highly protective of the few close to her, mainly due to her fathers death. thus she is very protective of her sister.She also refuses to go down without a fight. Cat also is not a fan of gossip. She finds it pointless and a waste of time, and also causes troubles for others. Catallia is also famous for her temper. She can be set of quite easliy and depending on the reason, someone could suffer at her hands. Or rather her fangs. Physical appearence Catallia's clothes are stereotypically gothic. Her ears are slighty pointed. She has red lips, fangs, pale skin, long black hair with bangs, and dark blue eyes. She was actually born blonde,making her and her sister completely identical. Catallia cut her hair as a child, and nearly becoming bald in the process. For some odd reason, her hair grew out black instead of the normal blond. This is the only way people can tell her apart from her sister. Classical monster Carmilla is a literary vampiress who was the main antagonist in the nevella story, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmilla Carmilla], by Joseph Thomas Sheridan Le Fanu. Like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula Dracula] it was one of the first defining vampiric literature. Sadly though, despite pre-dating Dracula by 25 years, Carmilla was not as popular. In the book A Girl's Guide to Vampires, the author, Katie MacAlister, reffered to her as "the mother of all female vampires". This was part of the inspiration for Catallia and Camilla. Relationships Family Her twin sister Camilla is very close to her, and she's also her best friend. Catallia's father also meant a great deal to her, thus she was devastated after his death. And as for her mother, their relationship is fairly healthy. In her bio it is stated that the only monsters that can deal with her moody nature is her sister and mother. But it is shown that Carmilla does not fight her daughters' battles. But whether or not Carmilla is her mother by birth or bite, is uncertain. And it remains uncertain whether or not she has other siblings. Friends Other than her sister, Catallia is also an old friend of Marcus Boody. She is also friends with Bianca Shuck and Adriana Scarez. It may also be suggested she gets along with Purrsephone for some odd reason. Thalia, her boyfriend's younger sister, has also grown on her. Along with their cousin, Althea. Enemies Catallia is enemies with Spectra due her being against gossip. And several ghostly gossip entries have given everyone negative views about her, one nearly driving her and her sister apart. She is also not on friendly terms with Cleo and Nefera De Nile, Meowlody, and Toralei Stripe. Romance Catallia is currently in a loving relationship with Deimos. They have both proven to be very faithful to each other and to share true feelings. During her upbringing Catallia has also taken on several lovers, but only for their blood. It is questioned whether or not they are female or male, and whether or not she had gotten close to them. Clothing Basic She sports a red tank top, with a leather jacket over it. She also sports a red and black plaid skirt with a black fishnets under black boots with red laces. She also wears a black choker, and a gray belt a red broken heart buckle, and a silver chain. Dawn of the Dance Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail. Her outfit is a blood red tight dress with thin straps and a black corset front. Her shoes are black with silver heels and with a spider web in them. She wears a black choker with a silver bracelet, an anklet, and an arm band. Trivia *Catallia is the older twin. *Her nickname "Cat" is a reference to her mother's ability to turn into a cat. *Catallia was born blond. Category:Vampire Category:Original Characters Category:Females